Beforehand
by celticgothhardy
Summary: Veronica wasn't the first to know. But she wasn't trained to watch for it like Detective Stabler. I don't own either of the shows. I backed down since I think it's safe enough. You are forewarned it has twisted Woody.
1. Chuck E Cheese and the Restroom

He saw the way the man looked over the kids. Elliot looked over at what he thought was a visiting little league team. The coach was wearing a suit; he was instructing the kids to be on their best behavior while they were at Chuck E Cheese. The team scattered. The man grabbed one of the boys before he could run off. He knelt down and talked in his ear before leading him off to the restroom.

"Honey," someone called. Elliot turned to see Kathy waving him over. Kathleen was sitting in front of her birthday cake. He checked the restroom before joining his family. After the kids were done eating and they were playing with the games, Elliot decided to look for the coach and the kid.

The boy was sitting by himself. He was holding a couple of tokens, but didn't move to any of the games. He walked over to the boy. "Hi," he started.

The boy looked at him. "Hi."

"My name's Elliot. What's your name?" Elliot kneeled to see at eye level.

"Cassidy."

"Cassidy, who is that man over there?" He pointed to the coach.

"That's Coach Goodman."

"Why did he go into the bathroom with you?"

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"It's okay; you can tell me."

"I want to keep playing. I have to do whatever he says."

"Cassidy, what does he do to you?" Cassidy started to silently cry; he shook his head. "Okay, Cassidy. I'm not asking you that anymore. But I still want to ask something. Does he do this to anyone else?" Cassidy nodded his head.

"Cassidy, come join your teammates," someone yelled. Cassidy ran over to a game with two boys. Coach Goodman walked over to Elliot. "Woody Goodman. Coach for the team."

"Elliot Stabler. It's my daughter's birthday."

"They're a great bunch of kids."

"Yeah. Why are you here in New York?"

"Oh, we had a field trip to see the Sharks in actions. I own the team." Woody checked the time. "I'm sorry; I would continue the conversation, but these kids need to get on the plane. Six hours to get back to Neptune." Woody gathered the kids and started to lead them outside.

Cassidy was the last one out. He ran over to Elliot. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry. If you want to talk, here's my number." Elliot handed him one of the police cards. He ran back in order to not be noticed.

Elliot pulled out his cell phone and called a number. "Benson."

"Liv, I need the number for the Neptune police department."


	2. Ready To Talk

Thank you to the people that thought this was a good idea. Yes, Keith and Elliot will work together at some point.

And for my entertainment, Cassidy will become good. 

(And yes to the person that asked, this will definitely be AU. Otherwise, we would have Bad Cassidy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or Law and Order: SVU. Just having fun and righting some stuff. Set before Veronica Mars began. I don't know when it would fall for SVU.

* * *

Elliot Stabler was finishing the final paperwork on the last case. He was about to clock out when the phone started ringing. "Detective Stabler," he answered.

"Five years ago, you said if I wanted to talk…"

Stabler had to flash back to his daughter's birthday before remembering. "Cassidy, right?"

"I'm ready to talk." Stabler listened for the next half-hour while Cassidy told about the molestation. On several points, he was on the verge of crying, but Cassidy made himself go on.

"All right, Cassidy. Is there anyone you can talk to? Anyone you feel safe with?"

"No, my parents and my brother don't know and I don't want them to." After a second, he blurted out, "He wants me to do again. He says he needs someone to practice on for the newest kids. He said if I told anyone, he would kill me. No one's going to believe me because he's …"

"Hey, Beav," someone greeted through the door.

"I've got to go." Cassidy hung up before Stabler knew what was going on. Dick didn't wait for an answer.

"Dude, who were you talking to?"

"No one."

"Whatever, Mr. Goodman is downstairs, waiting for you." He moved back out, leaving the door open. Cassidy looked back on the phone before leaving it. He went downstairs where Woody Goodman was waiting in his father's study.

"Cassidy, come on in. I was just talking to your father about the Sharks."

"Yeah, Mr. Goodman says you want to be the bat boy for the team."

"Yeah, what about it, Cassidy?"

Cassidy stood there for five seconds. His nervousness to be within fifty feet of Goodman couldn't overcome the need to please his father, showing him what a good son could be along with Dick.

"Sure."

"Great. I'll have to get you a shirt and some passes. You'll start Monday." Woody came over and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Richard, do you mind that I have the room for a moment?"

"Not a problem." Big Dick stepped out for a minute.

Woody kept his hand on his shoulder and knelt down to his level. "Sunday, I want you to come over to my house to practice on what you'll be doing."

Cassidy nodded. "Okay," he whispered, trying to not let tears fall down his face.

"Good. See you Sunday." Woody walked out of the study and started talking to Big Dick about the next round of golf. Cassidy slipped from the study and went back up to his room. He slammed his head down into the pillow and starting crying.

--

Stabler didn't know what to make of the situation. He set the phone down and then called a number Olivia had given him after the first encounter. "Sheriff Mars."

"This is Detective Stabler with the 16th precinct in New York. Do you remember me talking to you a few years back about Woody Goodman?"

"How couldn't I? You accused the owner of the Sharks of child molestation."

"One of the victims came forward just a couple of minutes ago. I was talking to him and he said that Goodman wants to do to molest him again."

"Do you have the victim's name?"

"I have the first name, but that's the reason I'm calling. It sounds like he doesn't have a good household and would more likely be willing to talk with me than anyone else."

"Well, you can't exactly fly out here just to help me out. Give me the name and the phone number of your chief and I'll see what I can do. Just one question, how were you able to pick out what Goodman was doing and who is the victim was?"

"The 16th precinct is also known as the Special Victims Unit. I know what to look for in both victims and perps. I let you get going on this."

"All right." Both men set their phones down at the same time. Stabler grabbed all of his stuff, then called Kathy.

"Stabler residence."

"Kathy, I may have to leave town for a couple of days."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You know that kid I told you about a couple of years ago. He called me and I may be the only one he can trust."

Kathy took a minute to clear her head. "I understand. I'll have a bag packed for you when you come home." Elliot heard kids yelling in the background. "Would you two stop fighting? I'm on the phone."

"Is it the twins?"

"Yes, they're fighting about who has the best project."

Stabler laughed. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye, honey." Stabler hung up just as Captain Cragen came out of his office.

"Stabler." He walked into Cragen's office, somehow expecting to be chewed out.

"I just got a very interesting call from a Sheriff Mars in Neptune, California. How in the hell could you contact him first before contacting me? "

"The victim wouldn't talk about the molestation. I couldn't do anything, so I figured I would talk to the sheriff over there to watch for signs and evidence."

"You did this behind my back." Cragen took a moment to calm himself down. Then, he handed papers to Stabler. "Those are the papers you need to sign before you go. I'll arraign for transportation."

* * *

Keith Mars and Elliot Stabler. Who would have thought?

I can't remember much about Stabler anymore. It's been awhile since I've seen the show.


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't think I own Veronica Mars or Law and Order: SVU. Yeah, I don't. So I'm just borrowing the characters.

Yes, it's been a while, but my other story just had someone hit over the head.

* * *

Veronica Mars drove to the local airport with her dad in the passenger seat. She didn't know what exactly was going on, except her dad was meeting a detective from New York on a case. "Can I at least…" she started.

"No. The case is of a personal nature. Even though I know that you can keep a secret from everyone, you can't resist telling Lilly," he said.

"Dad, I won't even tell Lilly."

"Right, like you didn't tell her about the bust that was linked to half the seniors."

"That's not personal."

"Right, but still, no. Move to the back seat." Keith got out of the car and went inside the airport. Veronica moved to the backseat, just a little peeved at her father couldn't even give her what the case was.

Keith only had to wait for ten minutes before seeing a man in a button down shirt and pants come through the gates. "Elliot Stabler." He held his hand out.

"You must be Keith Mars." Keith shook his hand a couple of times before grabbing one of his bags. "So what is it about this small town that it can have such a well-supported airport?"

"The town holds some of the most important people in business." They walked out into the parking lot.

"What can you tell me about Woody Goodman?"

"Owner of the Sharks, a good baseball team that has kept its place in the holdings. owner of Woody's Burgers, a burger place. He used to coach the little league team."

"Used to?"

"Yeah, he quit when his son was born. His wife needed help keeping everything in shape and she didn't trust workers apparently."

"What about Woody Goodman, Dad?" Veronica asked out of the backseat.

"None of your business. Veronica, this is Detective Stabler," Keith directed.

"Nice to meet you. What's going on with Woody Goodman?"

"Veronica. No more."

"I can keep a secret."

"Not from Lilly, you can't."

"Lilly's a friend?" Elliot asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Woody Goodman.

"Best friend."

"How long?"

"Since second grade. And you're not getting me off the subject that easily."

"Veronica, do you want to go see Lilly and Duncan?" Keith interrupted. He pulled up to a three story mansion on the left side of the street. Veronica grabbed her backpack and planted a kiss on her dad's cheek before running up to the front door.

"How interested is she into your cases?"

"She wants to go into the field. Keeps trying to get information from me and tries to solve the cases. Problem is, she can't resist spilling to Lilly."

"Just like my kids at home."

"How many?"

"Four, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth and Dickie. Twins."

"Veronica's our one and only. Oh," he remembered, "my wife insists that you come over for dinner. She doesn't want a police officer clogging his arteries with fast-food."

"I'll take the offer. It's going to be awhile before we can get enough evidence on Goodman."

"So, what should we do first?"

"Let's go talk to the victim. He said his name was Cassidy."

"The only Cassidy I know of is Cassidy Casablancas. Older brother's Richard, goes by Dick. Father's the same, but people usually just call him Big Dick."

"What's your position on the family?"

"Mother left a while ago. Veronica calls Dick a complete idiot only interested in woman. Big Dick recently got married to a trophy wife."

"Now I understand why Cassidy couldn't go to his family."

* * *

Yes I know. It's very short. Next time, the gremlins in my head will get back on this case. Right now, they're focused on the other story. And the girl problems with ReedBetweenTheLines. Thank you JusticeRocks.  And dancexinxthexflames  and thank you to Sarah1281. I don't know much about Veronica Mars and just a bit more for Law and Order SVU. I probably shouldn't be writing this story then, should I?


	4. Going Over Again

D: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

AN: Maybe I should partially explain this. This is AU because everything Cassidy would have caused will not happen. Well, maybe some point, Big Dick will be arrested because of the scam.

Sorry for the long wait. My brain is focused on the other story and its characters.

Cassidy was sitting at his desk, doing his homework. Really, all he was doing was trying to distract his brain. It wasn't working. It kept going back to the day in his dad's office. "How was Woody able to convince my dad?" he thought, "Oh wait, anyone can convince my dad when I'm involved. He doesn't care that much."

The doorbell rang. Cassidy got up and walked the full length of the house before answering the door. His thought was Woody was coming early for 'practice'. He shuddered at the thought. He opened the door to see Elliot Stabler standing there. "Cassidy, do you remember me?" he asked.

"Yes." Cassidy stepped aside to let them into the house.

Stabler turned to face him in the hallway. "Cassidy, I'm here to help you. You called me because he was going to do it again? Did you mean he was going to hurt you again?"

He nodded. "He's convinced my dad that I wanted to be bat boy and he told me that I would have to go to his house Sunday to practice. I don't really think it's practice."

"Cassidy, are you willing to tell everything Sheriff Mars?"

"Why? Why can't…"

"Cassidy, I don't have jurisdiction. I wouldn't be able to do anything unless you decided to go back to New York and press charges there." Cassidy slid down the wall and held his head between his hands. "Do you want to want him to stop?"

"Yes."

"All right. Now, why don't we go and sit down to talk?" Stabler helped up Cassidy and led him to a living room. He sat Cassidy down on the couch while Keith took one of the armchairs. Stabler started wandering around the house.

He first noticed how pictures would also have the older man around the younger man's shoulders. "Father and son, he favors him over Cassidy," he noted as he saw more pictures with Cassidy usually in the background and not next to any of his family. Kendall, in some of the photos, was trying to keep Cassidy in the back. "Stepmother resents kids."

"Dude," someone exclaimed. Stabler walked back to the living room and saw a blond kid along with a brunette male at the edge of the doorway.

"Sheriff Mars," the brunette said.

Keith looked around first and saw Elliot. "Elliot Stabler, meet Dick Casablancas and Logan Echolls."

Dick wasn't paying any attention and just looked at Cassidy. "Beav, what did you do to invoke the man?"

"My name is Cassidy."

"Boys, would you excuse us for a minute?" Dick and Logan went up the stairs. After a minute, Stabler followed them.

"What could Beav have done to get the sheriff here?" Logan asked Dick, sitting down at the second controller of the Xbox.

"I don't know, but he's getting the Casablancas life now."

Elliot walked in on them. "Guys. Mind if I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure," Logan said, putting down the controller.

"What do you know about Woody Goodman and his relationship with the little league team he had a couple of years ago?"

"He was always willing to help out the kids that weren't good enough. Kept inviting Beaver over for extra practice," Dick said, trying to make the last part sound like a putdown on his brother that wasn't even in the room.

"Why did he stop coaching the little league team?"

"Do you want facts or gossip?" Logan asked.

"Which do you think is the correct version?"

"I heard my parents talking about how Gia once walked in on her dad grabbing one of the boys off the team. She told her mom. Her mom forced Woody to stop coaching the team. I think she also wanted him to undergo immense praying sessions. That, I think isn't true." Logan took up the controller again.

"Dad and Kendall didn't talk about it. Dad didn't want to get involved and Kendall, as much as she likes gossip and rumors, won't talk to a guy about them."

"All right. You think of anything else, call Sheriff Mars." He left the room and went back down to the living room. Cassidy was wringing his hands as he told the last part of the story.

"All right, I think that's all for now." Keith got up to walk out.

"Cassidy, do you have anyone that you can trust, at school or anywhere else?"

"As much as they can be idiots, Dick and Logan I can actually count on."

"Would you feel comfortable telling them?"

Cassidy shook his head. "I don't want to hand them proof that I'm not man enough."

"Cassidy, no one is saying that. No one."

Again, I'm sorry. My brain is buzzing from Cassidy to another story and then it's going off in other places. Review if you please.

Also, I suck at names. Seriously. Thank you again to Sarah1281


	5. Woody Goodman

D: Still don't own Veronica Mars or Law and Order SVU.

Sorry for the long wait. The ideas in my head are transforming.

* * *

Saturday afternoon. Logan, Dick and Cassidy were out at Woody's Burgers. Dick and Logan were trying to pick up a couple of girls at the table next to them. Cassidy was trying to eat the badly made fries in front of him without gagging on them. Then he saw Woody, and wanted to throw up the fries. He tried to shrink down below Dick so he wouldn't be noticed, but Woody noticed him before he got down far enough.

"Cassidy!" he yelled, striding over among the patrons of the place. Cassidy stopped shrinking and waited for him to come over. "Come on. Let's talk about the bat boy position. I never gave you the details."

"Bat boy?" Logan asked, on his way to forming a joke. "He's not old enough to be Batman yet?" Dick and Logan laughed.

Woody laughed with them before saying, "No, no. Cassidy is going to be the next bat boy for the Sharks." He patted Cassidy's shoulder as a signal to join him. Cassidy swung his legs around and followed him to the end of the hallway leading to the back and the restrooms. There was a cutout of the wall that used to hold a pay phone before cell phones were everywhere. Cassidy was on one side and Woody was on the other. "Cassidy," he started, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Cassidy whispered, keeping his head down.

Woody held it up before going on. "What do you know about the detective that flew in a couple of days ago?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie, Cassidy. I can see it in your eyes."

"No, I swear, I don't…" Cassidy blabbered before Woody put his hand over his mouth.

"I don't want to hear it. Now," he said, holding his left arm. Cassidy couldn't use his right arm in this position and couldn't move without Woody tightening his hold, "are you still coming over tomorrow for practice?" Cassidy nodded, wanting him to let go. "See you tomorrow." Woody walked calmly out into the sitting area. Cassidy slid down the wall and tried to keep the sounds of sobbing to himself as tears fell down.

Woody had walked past Logan, who had come to use the restroom and saw most of the transaction between the two. "What the hell was that?" Logan muttered to himself before walking into the restroom.

--

"Hey, Beav. We're leaving," Dick yelled in the sitting area. Logan threw out the last of his burger while Dick forced the rest of his in his mouth.

"Weren't you complaing that your gut hurt?" Logan asked, slightly sickened by the sight. Dick just gave him a smile that allowed for a crack into his mouth. It wasn't pretty.

Cassidy walked over after a minute. Logan could just see him as he came out of the bathroom. He thought he heard Cassidy a couple of minutes come in after him and heard the sounds of someone throwing up.

"Come on, Logan here has got to go dress up for his _date_," Dick sniggered, leading them to the car.

"It's the movies, Dick. Not a romantic dinner, just a movie," he retaliated. Cassidy just sat in the back and kept silent.

They were back at the house before Cassidy knew what was going on. Dick was inside and going to the kitchen before Cassidy even got out. He had a bag of chips in his hand and was going upstairs. "You just ate and you're eating again?" Cassidy asked. Dick just shrugged his shoulders and went up.

--

Lilly was on Logan's shoulder, well her head was. The movie was another one of the blockbusters that was as boring but much needed for a series that he hoped died soon. Sitting next to him was Duncan. On his shoulder was Veronica. All four seemed quite contempt.

Logan, however, was going through the event he witnessed at Woody's Burgers. He didn't understand the message that Woody was trying to tell Cassidy, but he figured that Veronica would. So when Veronica went to fill the popcorn bucket, Logan claimed to need the restroom.

He waited until she was on the way back before cornering her. "Logan," she said.

"Look," he said, glancing over the empty hall to make sure no one saw them, "I'm not here for an impromptu kissing session. I'm loyal."

"Good to hear. So, what do you want?"

"What do you know about the detective that came into town?"

"He's working with my dad on something about Woody Goodman."

"Tell your dad the Woody was talking to Beaver today. Freaked him out enough to make the kid lose his lunch. Woody's place is bad; it's not that bad."

"What were they talking about?"

"The detective in town. Woody thought Cassidy knew something about it. Then, they talked about Cassidy going over to his house tomorrow for practice. Last time I checked, you didn't need practice to be a bat boy."

Veronica thought about the stuff for five seconds. "I'll tell my dad after I get home. Let's get back before Duncan and Lilly suspect something."

--

"Uh, Dad," Veronica called. She walked in after a parting kiss with Duncan.

"What do you need? I'm in the kitchen," he called back. Veronica walked to the kitchen. Her dad was munching on chips and salsa while going over a manila folder.

"Woody Goodman cornered Beaver in the burger joint today."

"Honey, his name is…"

"Cassidy, I know. He's just an eager Beaver that I can't resist."

"Tell me more about the cornering."

"Logan overheard Woody ask _Cassidy_," she said, emphasing the last part, "about the detective in town. I'm guessing he's asking about Detective Stabler."

"All right. Thank you for telling me. I need to go call him now." He made a move to the phone.

"Oh, also, Logan said that Woody was talking about practice at his house. He said that bat boys didn't need practice. I didn't know that Bea… Cassidy was a bat boy. What team?"

"The Sharks. Private phone call, out of the room." Keith finally got to the phone and started dialing.

"Come on, I can help out."

Keith considered it a minute. "Fine, call Gia Goodman and figure out where everyone in the house is going to be tomorrow."

Veronica bit back a response that she wouldn't even talk to Gia on a school project, but replied, "Okay, but I want to know what's going on."

"Deal, now go call." Keith was holding the phone to his own head.

"Stabler."

"It's Keith. Woody's getting suspicious. He knows about you and asked Cassidy about it."

"If Woody's getting suspicious, then Cassidy's the one in danger."

"We still don't have any proof that Woody is doing anything. How do we get bring him in?"

"I don't know, but…"Stabler started, before Keith's radio went off in another room.

"Could you give me a minute?" Keith picked up the radio. "Mars here."

"Sheriff, there was a break-in at the Casablancas home about thirty minutes ago," someone reported over the radio. Keith held the phone next to the radio.

"What was taken from the premises?"

"Nothing, but the youngest son, Cassidy, is missing."

* * *

Truly, again, sorry for the long update. My brain wants to work on the other stories.

Read at the very least. Review if you please.


	6. The Psycho

D: Don't own. I don't think I will ever own. Just borrowing for non-profit entertainment.

Onward with the story

* * *

Woody kept nervously looking in his rearview mirror. He was driving to the vacation spot by the beach after telling his wife that he needed the beach house as it had more room for the stockholders. Well, his wife hadn't questioned it as she just didn't want the house to be ruined when she decided to go back in a couple of months.

He got to the house about three hours before dawn. He went to the trunk of the car and opened it. Lying in the back of the car was Cassidy. He didn't wake up when Woody was carrying him to the car. He was waking up now.

Cassidy saw Woody's face and started screaming. Woody pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "All right now, Cassidy, you need to be quiet," he ordered. Cassidy closed his mouth and just looked at the gun.

After a couple of seconds, Cassidy sputtered, "What are you doing? What do you want?" in-between the hyperventilation he was experiencing.

"I want answers. Did you tell anyone about the practices?"

"N-no."

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?" Woody grabbed Cassidy's arm and brought him out of the trunk. He kept the gun out of sight by pointing it at his back. "Keep in front of me. Don't attempt to grab the attention of anyone. If anyone decides to talk to either of us, don't talk unless talked to, got it." Cassidy nodded, unable to form words.

They walked into the beach house and into the kitchen. Woody pointed to one of the stools and Cassidy sat down. He kept his hands on the stool in order to keep himself on the stool. He was shaking so much that he was surprised that he didn't fall off anyway. Woody was going through the cupboards, finding a skillet and some utensils.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, we still have practice. I want you to have enough energy. How do scrambled eggs sound? I think I also have some bread for toast. It's a good thing the house was stocked for the vacation we had a couple of weeks ago. We forgot to bring some of the stuff back with us."

Cassidy just stared at him. This man had kidnapped him about nine hours ago and was pointing a gun at him. Now he wants to make him something to eat. "He's psycho. Oh god, how am I going to survive?" he thought.

--

Elliot met Keith at the Casablancas house. Kendall was calling a company to come and replace the window. Big Dick was at a business meeting and wouldn't come home for a 'trivial' thing, as he called it. Cassidy's biological mom was unable to be reached. Dick was sitting on the couch, the only one showing some sign that they cared for Cassidy.

"Dick, I need to ask you some questions that might be able to help us," Stabler said, sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, whatever dude."

"What exactly do you know about Woody Goodman? Do you know if he kept anyone else behind for extra practice?"

"Peter's older sister talked about it. Marc's cousin was talking about it also."

"Peter and Marc are?"

"Peter Ferrer and Marcos Oliveres, those are the only ones I know of."

"All right. Does Cassidy have any medical problems? Asthma, heart conditions?"

"Not that I know of."

"Do you know what your brother was wearing last night?"

"What?"

"I don't know where he is and if he's in a cold environment, it would be nice to know whether or not to have a medic standing by when we find him."

"He usually wears shorts and a t-shirt to bed. Too hot right now for much else."

"When you say shorts…"

"Normal shorts. Stuff you can wear outside."

While Stabler had been talking to Dick, Keith was calling his daughter. "Veronica, did you get any information from Gia?"

"Hello to you too, Dad. Okay, Gia told me that all family members were suppose to be out of the house by 7 PM for something he was throwing a party for the stockholders of the burger joint. While she was talking to me, her mother came in to tell her dad's going to the vacation house and they've got the house back."

"Did you ask about the vacation house?"

"She said it was a beach house somewhere. She couldn't remember where. That and her brother came in to bug her, so she hung up."

"All right, I don't think there's anything else you can do for right now. Bye, honey."

"Bye, Dad." The call ended with Keith looking out into the street. He saw that a few neighbors had started to come up and find out what was going on.

--

Cassidy, at the assistance of Woody, ate a full plate of scrambled eggs with cheese mixed in and three slices of toast. His stomach really couldn't take in any of it, but he calmed himself down enough to eat it without throwing up. He didn't know what to do after finishing, but Woody picked up the dishes and washed them.

"All right, now that we have some food in our stomachs, why don't we talk about what you told Detective Stabler?"

"I didn't tell him anything. I was going to tell, but I got interrupted by Dick telling me about you being in the house."

"So you didn't tell him anything, but he felt compelled to come cross-country just to talk to you? Somehow, I don't believe that." He paused for a minute. "Well, I've got to get to work. I have to make you comfortable. Come on." He grabbed the upper arm and led Cassidy to the master bathroom. He grabbed a pillow and the comforter off the bed on the way and laid them in the bathtub.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I can't do anything now, but I can't have you going off again. Lie down in the tub." Cassidy, a little wary, got into the tub, but sat instead of lying down. "Hold out your arms." Handcuffs were locked onto his wrists. "Now, I'm going to be coming back for lunch. I'll bring you something. Don't try to yell for help; nobody can hear you anyway. Are we clear?"

Cassidy nodded, keeping his eyes on the bathtub. It had gotten interesting, with its clawed feet like the older models. Woody forced his eyes up to his face. "Yes," he choked out. Woody kissed his forehead and then left the bathroom, locking it after the door was closed.

He waited until he heard the car before getting out of the tub and going over the sink. He washed his face and scrubbed his forehead until it was slightly pink as he saw in the mirror. It was the first time he actually looked at himself. His eyes were shining with tears waiting to come out. His face was pale except for the forehead. He lost it after that and slid down to the floor and started crying. He pulled his legs to his chest and set his head on his knees. He was lost; no one knew and Woody was making sure no one knew.

* * *

Thank you to those that are reading this story. I'm surprised the idea caught on. Now I got to come up with an idea that goes with Law and Order SVU. Hmm. The idea is coming.

**HEY! GET US DONE FIRST!**

All right you two. Jeez, chill.


	7. The Vacation House

D: Do I own them? No, I don't.

* * *

Elliot Stabler stood outside the Ferrer residence for five minutes. He identified himself to the maid, who had insisted on talking to the parents before allowing him in the house. Then the parents had insisted on talking to him before they talked to Peter. He told them that Peter possibly had information that could help in the recovery of a missing teenager. He didn't tell them about the idea that their son had been molested during little league. "Deal with that after Cassidy's safe with his family," he thought as he sat in the study while the father had gone to get his son.

Peter walked down behind his father. "Um, hi," Peter greeted, unsure of the situation.

"Don't worry; you're not in trouble Peter. My name's Detective Stabler and I would like to ask you a couple of questions about Woody Goodman."

"Okay." He sat on the couch with his mother.

"When you were in little league, where would you go?"

"Umm," he sounded, before raising a hand, "His fast food place, his house, the Sharks stadium. One time, we went to his vacation house since his wife didn't want him to do the sleepover he had planned."

"All right, do you know where this vacation house is?"

"It was a couple of miles from ours. The old one that you sold when I was twelve." He looked more to his mother.

"Lilyleaf. That was the name of the vacation house group that's a few of hours away from here. The Goodman's lived a couple of houses down. Gia used to play with our daughter. The address is 657 Leeve."

"All right, thank you." He walked out of the study and called Keith. "Where exactly is Lilyleaf?"

--

"I'm curious, okay?" Veronica replied as she climbed into the back of a yellow Xterra. Gia, Dick, Logan and Veronica had all come to the Goodman vacation house, breaking a few speed laws along the way. Gia had remembered at some point and called Veronica back, telling her the address of the vacation house. Gia had the key; Logan had the car and Dick had the idea of grabbing some alcohol for the 'dinner' that was supposed to be tonight.

Gia had made it up to the house and unlocked the front door. "Dude, why didn't you bring Lilly?" Dick asked, entering after Gia.

Veronica went ahead while Logan thought of an answer. "I think she was going shopping. I consider this better." He slammed the door coming in.

"Logan, what did the door do to you?" Veronica asked seriously. She was giving him a 'disapproving' glare with a smile, which made for one screwed-up message. Logan didn't reply though, because someone started yelling upstairs.

--

Cassidy was in an uneasy sleep when he heard the slam downstairs. He jumped at the noise and sat up in the tub. He listened to the people downstairs and at least it wasn't Woody. He stood up in the tub and looked outside to see the yellow Xterra that he saw almost every day. "Logan," he thought, and then turned from the window and yelled, "Help! Someone, I'm up here." He was shaking and slid down the side of the tub to sit.

It took a few minutes for them to find their way to the bathroom, with Cassidy yelling to guide them. Veronica noticed the door closed and started trying to find a key to it. Dick was the one to try the door, finding it locked. "Beav, unlock the door," he ordered.

"If I could, I would."

"Who has the key?" Logan asked Gia.

"I didn't know that bathroom locked. If anyone has the key, it's probably Dad," she answered. Logan started looking around the room for anything he could use. A rare light bulb lit above his head and he headed out for a minute.

"Dude, what happened last night?" Dick asked through the door.

Cassidy walked over to the door. "I don't know. I was asleep and then I woke up in the trunk of a car with Woody standing over me."

"What would Woody want with you?" Veronica asked, coming up behind Dick. She didn't get her answer as Logan pushed them aside.

"Cassidy, stay away from the door." Logan held the baseball bat awkwardly, using the hitting end to knock out the door handle. Veronica didn't flinch but Dick did as he brought the bat down on the handle before it broke off on their side. Logan used his fingers to pop out the other handle inside the bathroom and use the mechanism to open the door.

Cassidy was standing by the tub. Dick walked in and pulled his brother in to a one-armed hug. Logan came up behind him and messed with his hair. Veronica was trying to call her dad, but all she ever got was a busy signal.

All of them noticed the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Gia looked out the window. "It's my dad," she told them.

"What are we going to do?" Cassidy asked, pulling himself back and looking at the group.

Veronica went over to Gia. "Gia, you're going to tell your dad that you came over to help with coming up with ideas for the stockholders that he was going to have over tonight. Dick asked to come along. Try getting a ride home from him."

"What? I just found out what my dad's been doing and…"

"Listen. We're going to get Cassidy out of here. Don't let your dad know that you know. Same thing, Dick. Act like the clueless brother."

"What about me?" Logan asked, moving back into the room. Dick was also back in the room, though he had a death grip on Cassidy's shoulders.

"Well, if you want to trade places with Dick and have him drive the car."

"What about the three of us going down and meeting with him? Veronica shouldn't be seen. Her father's going to be coming soon, if not now. Hide in the car while we try to talk our way out. If he gets suspicious, at least two of us can fight him." He looked at Dick for the last sentence. He nodded and let go of Cassidy's shoulders.

"Hello, who's here?" Woody yelled through the house.

"Take the back by the garage," Gia said, and then yelled, "It's me, Dad. I brought over some friends that could help you with the dinner you're planning for tonight." She walked down the stairs with Logan and Dick.

Veronica parted with Cassidy at the bottom of the stairs and made her way through to the garage. She watched as Gia tried and failed twice to lead her dad away from the front. It wasn't until Logan suggested something that he finally moved from view.

Veronica pushed Cassidy in front of her and reached the back of the Xterra. "Climb into the back. I'm going to cover you with a blanket and join you," she whispered. Cassidy just stared at her. "I'm going to be in the back with you. If Goodman finds me, then I can just say I'm the intrepid detective trying to help her father. He won't notice some stuff covered with a blanket."

Cassidy nodded and climbed in. Veronica followed him and made herself get down along side. She covered him with the blanket and lay on the blanket to cover up the fact he was there. They both waited for about thirty minutes before hearing voices coming from the house.

"I tell you, Mr. Goodman. Our cook swears by the use of white pepper in his cheddar soup. So if you serve that," Logan said, getting into his car.

"I'm sure to do that, Logan. Come back after to get leftovers, Gia," Woody ended.

"No worries, Dad. Rodney will love the leftovers." Gia got into the front while Dick got into the back. They started the car while Goodman went back inside.

"Think he can see us?" Logan asked Gia as they were about five minutes out.

She looked back before answering. "I can't see the house. He can't see us." Logan pulled over to the side of the road. Veronica got out and helped Cassidy into sitting next to his brother. She squeezed back in and they started off again.

--

Detective Stabler was watching the road when a yellow Xterra passed by them. Keith pulled out the siren and turned around. "What's wrong with that car?" Stabler asked.

"Veronica Mars! What the hell are you doing?" Keith yelled, without answering Elliot. He then walks to the car, where he sees a once sleeping Cassidy on Dick's shoulder. "Cassidy?"

"Sheriff Mars." He's rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. He then sees Detective Stabler walking over. "Detective Stabler."

"Cassidy, are you all right?" Stabler asked.

Cassidy held up his wrists, still cuffed. "These are my only problem right now."

* * *

Okay, I'm not at the end yet. One more chapter, then I'll start writing the other sequel that people want. I just got to incorporate Keith, Veronica, Logan, Dick, Cassidy, Stabler, Benson, Munch, Fin, Cragen.

_I think you can stop now._

But I don't want to.

_Please stop. And you forgot Mac._

Oh, right! Can't forget your girlfriend now can we?

**Beaver has a girlfriend.**

_Dick, shut up._

Ditto. Read if you like. Review if you really like.


	8. Trial and Beginning

First, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you to all those that read and reviewed this story.

Second, I have an evil plan in the works for the sequel. It includes the return of Woody Goodman and possibly one of the SVU detectives' worst enemies.

Third, I do not own Law and Order: SVU or Veronica Mars. Those proud distinctions go to Dick Wolf, Rob Thomas and all the people involved with the shows.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

"We find the defendant, Woody Goodman, guilty on the charge of kidnapping…" the jury representative said.

Cassidy wasn't listening after that. He let out the breath he had been holding since the jury came back into the room. He felt a squeeze on his shoulder and turned to see Dick sitting behind him. Everyone else was there. Logan was sitting with Veronica, who was smiling for what seemed like the first time after Lilly's death.

Kendall was nowhere to be seen. She was probably off on some shopping spree, even though the company had been exposed a while back and Big Dick was in jail. There was no money left in any of the accounts.

Cassidy looked at the others sitting with him. Peter and Marcos were staring at the jury, who was still going over the list of charges that Woody was guilty of. Tommy Dohanic, who he didn't know that well, was staring at the floor, or his shoes, he couldn't really tell. They all looked at Woody when he was being led out of the room. He only had eyes for Cassidy though, and the eyes showed that he wasn't done with Cassidy. He started shaking and only calmed down when Dick squeezed his shoulder again.

The next thing he noticed was everyone standing up. He saw the judge walk out of his seat and into his chambers. Everyone started to leave the courtroom. Cassidy stood next to Dick. The four of them waited until the courtroom was mostly clear. Keith was waiting by the door for his daughter and Stabler was waiting with him.

"Woody Goodman in jail. Well, there's the first person of many that belong there," Veronica said. Logan slipped his arms around her waist before Keith caught sight of him and shook his head.

"At least he's in jail before Dick's head broke. I don't think it was capable of another hit," Logan half-joked. Dick rubbed the back of his head before taking a swipe at his.

"Hey, Dad, what are you talking about?" Veronica asked walking over with Logan still hooked on her.

"It's a surprise. Should we get going?"

"Yeah, got to have the big party. Celebrate the happy outcome," Dick said, rubbing Cassidy's head before leading him out into the hall.

* * *

Yay! My first completed story.

Yeah, you finally completed the story about me.

Oh, and people want an encore.

And that's when you turn me evil, right?

No! That's when you… hey, nice try, but I'm not revealing what I'm writing next.


End file.
